Twlight Saga: Jinni Hale
by Kasha Uchiha
Summary: Jinni is a half vampire and half human. She grew up in a hell hole. This is set way After Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is fully grown now. And i changed some of the story... especially something about Paul... but enjoy..  I don't take credit of Twilight Saga.


My name is Jinni and I'm stuck physically looking 16 years old. I sucked the life out of my mother while she was pregnant with me. After I was born she was dead, I was raised by a group of vampires that were strict of everything I did. I grew up really fast compared to human children and that's why they never put me into a human school. I learned fast and I was kept away from other young vampires because "I was dangerous". I wasn't dangerous I was just a half breed that they were afraid of. The only thing that was on my mind was to get the hell out of there. The only memory I kept when my mother died was a young man that had some features like my mother, I saw him bury my mother. I was guessing maybe this man was related to me and I wanted to find him. Maybe he will love me like family instead of hiding me in a room forever. But he left me there all alone, maybe he doesn't want me. My mind says to not go after this man but my heart wants to know if he wants me.

"Jinni!" the oldest vampire in the house yelled my name but I was out and running as fast as I could. I will not look over my shoulder to look at the house for the last time. I will never come back to this house again and they will never see me again. I know they won't look for me; actually they will be happy that I'm gone. The oldest vampire is only upset because she thinks I'm going to get revenge on her but I will never see her again. When I finally get over the border of their territory they won't be able to go after me. I will be finally free of this hell hole and ready to do whatever I want. I kept on running until I knew I was far away on the other side of the territory border. I went the opposite direction of the way I really wanted to go. I went south when I needed to go north, now I'm going to go around them and then start going north. I have to stay far away from the border or they might smell my scent and pull me back into that horror of a house.

I ran around the territory border and got north of it. I kept on running north and started smelling for that man's scent. I memorized his scent but it's really hard to look for a smell that is probably not even close. But I kept my nose on the alert for his scent and I kept heading north, I don't know why I'm heading north but I have a good feeling of going north. I got to a small town and smelled some vampires but none was the man I was looking for. So I kept on moving but I was stopped by one of those vampires. "What are you doing here, young one?" a female's voice came from behind a tree. I stopped real quickly and went into an alert mode and was ready to defend myself. "I'm just passing through," I answered her but I could smell two more vampires around me. "Calm down, young one," another female's voice came from up high in a tree behind me. "So who are you looking for, young one?" the last female's voice was in front of me. "I'm just passing through like I said before," I answered while I got really tense when they walked out of where they were hiding and started walking towards me. "I'm Maria. We have been watching you ever since you came into our territory. We saw you searching and smelling around, so we know that you are looking for something. Now, who or what are you looking for in our territory?" Maria said while waving back the other two vampires.

Maria was beautiful; she had milky white skin and long black hair, "I'm looking for a man," I answered. "What kind of man?" Maria asked another question while walking a little closer to me. "A man that I think is related to me," I answered while I took a step back. "Don't be afraid, young one," Maria said, "We know you are a half breed and we know someone that also has a half breed." I looked real quickly into her eyes with surprise of what I was hearing, there is more like me. "Where can I find this other half breed?" I asked while I started to relax. "Oh, they live in a little town called Forks. You really can't miss it because you can smell the half breed's family scent. They are all vampires but stay cautious when you get there," Maria said and gave me the warning. I nodded to her, "Which way is this Forks place?" I asked my last questions. "Just head north a little more and you will find the sign that says Forks. You really can't miss it," she answered. "Thank you so much," I thanked and bowed to them. They looked at each other and bowed back, I started heading north again.

I finally got to the sign that said Forks and right when I passed it I smelled his scent. I stopped and was so surprised to smell that young man's scent here. I started following his scent, I think I was almost close to where he was but was stopped by a weird smell that I never smelled before. It smelled like a wet dog had come through here and rolled in mud. Then I was surrounded by them, a pack of wolves were around me. They didn't look normal, they were huge, they were taller then me. I could smell about nine wolves but I think I was missing counting them. "Please, don't hurt me!" I yelled at them, "I'm just looking for a man but I guess his smell changed a little since he turned into a vampire," I said to them not knowing if they could understand me. A huge black wolf gave the other wolves a signal and they backed away a little bit, the black wolf walked a little bit towards me and pointed his head towards the scent I was following. I started heading that way while there were wolves in front of me and behind me.

We got to a house that smelled of vampires. I was confused why there were werewolves here, I thought vampires hated werewolves. A group of vampires quickly came out of the house and scattered in with the wolves. "Who are you?" A man asked, I guessed he was the leader of the vampires and didn't want to start a fight with any of them. "I'm Jinni," I answered really quick and looked around at them and finally laid my eyes on the man I saw burying my mother. He still had dirty blonde hair lying down on his cheeks; he was looking at me with wide eyes. "Hi," I said to him, all the vampires started looking back and forth from me and this man. "Jasper, you know her?" asked the leader of them, Jasper nodded and answered, "I named her when she was born." My eyes got wide, "I thought the vampires that took me in named me," I said and saw his face turn mad. "They didn't give you the letter I left on you?" he asked. I shook my head, "They treated me like I was a disease. They pretty much kept me in a room for most of my life," I said while I bowed my head down and looked at the ground.

"You won't be treated here like that, my little sister," Jasper answered. I heard some of the vampires gasp but I ignored them and looked up into Jasper's eyes. "Will you please explain what I am and what happened to my mother?" I asked all the vampires. "I will explain everything you need to know about yourself," a young girl came out of the crowd. She looked like the same age as me and she smelled the same way as I did. "Thank you," I bowed to her and looked up, they all were giving me questioning looks. "She was dropped off on an old family of vampires. See I wasn't a vampire and I didn't know they were vampires either. That's around the time I went into war," Jasper explained to everyone why I bowed. The young girl walked over to me, "My name is Renesmee and I'm a half breed just like you," she said and then she smiled at me. All the vampires started introducing themselves to me, "We are Renesmee's parents. I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward," a long brown hair vampire explained to me. I looked at the vampire called Edward; I see where Renesmee got all her looks from. Edward had short brown hair, "This is my wife Alice, Jinni," Jasper introduced a woman with hair that went a little bit past her chin. Her hair really dark and she was a really pretty vampire, she was really a perky person too. "I believe we will become close friends," she said with a little bounce of her hair. A muscular short dark haired man came over, "I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," he said while pointing at a beautiful blonde hair woman that was standing right next to him. "It's great to meet you all," I greeted them back and smiled at each of them.

We all walked into the house and sat down in random sits. I was so use to not sitting in a chair that I just sat on the floor without even thinking. They all looked at me but Renesmee got up from her chair and sat on the floor next to me. That's when the werewolves started coming into the house; one werewolf looked at Renesmee on the floor and walked over. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, I was shocked. I guess he saw me staring because he started talking, "We are imprinted," he tried to explain but I was still confused. "This is Jacob," Renesmee pointed at the werewolf that was sitting next to her. "What is imprinted mean?" I asked but regretted it when I asked. "You don't know what that means? Man, did you grow up with humans?" a skinny scrawny werewolf spoke. I looked up at him, for some reason I felt angry, "I grew up with a group of vampires assholes and they only taught me average school stuff. I don't know anything about werewolves or a lot about vampires. All I know is I can drink blood and also eat human food. Now do you think I know what imprinted means?" I snapped at him. Jasper noticed my anger, out of nowhere I got calmer and calmer. "Jasper you shouldn't let her bottle up her anger," Carlisle said to Jasper.

Then the calmness went away, "What the hell was that?" I yelled while I stood up. I looked right into Jasper's eyes and my voice went into his head for only him to hear, "How can you control my mood?" I said. Jasper jumped up, "How did you do that?" Jasper exclaimed while looking around. "Do what?" I asked again for only him to hear. "She can talk to you in your mind. Hmm. Never heard anything like this," Edward finally explained to Jasper. I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face. "Sometimes when you become a vampire or born a vampire you will be gifted with something," Carlisle explained. "Okay, so imprinted is something that the werewolves are gifted with?" I asked and again I regretted that because the scrawny werewolf started laughing with his two other skinny werewolf friends. I turned on them, "Do you have a problem. Just because I don't know shit, doesn't mean you can laugh at me whenever you want," I snapped at them again. "Quill, Jared, and Embry don't get her angry," Jasper said with the warning. "Oh what is a half breed going to do anyway?" said another werewolf he looked younger then the rest but I wasn't afraid of any of them.

But I didn't get a chance to say anything because that's when Renesmee came in, "Seth, don't you dare call us half breeds. Now everyone calm down, Jinni doesn't know that much because she didn't learn. So, what I'm trying to say is to leave her alone," Renesmee snapped at Seth and warned the rest. "Come on Collin and Brady. We are going outside where we belong," he signaled to two other really young werewolves and they followed him out. "Hey, I was wondering do you want to arm wrestle with me." Emmett voice came out from all the others. I smirked, "You really want to do that?" I asked with lots of confidence, "Alright!" He smiled and walked over to a table and put his arm on it. I walked over and put my arm on the able and grabbed his hand. Emmett started counting down with his other hand, and then we started. I let him push my hand down a little but I switched my mind and slammed his hand right on the table. "Damn! No one has ever beaten me. Even the werewolves can't beat me," Emmett exclaimed but started laughing and picked me up and gave me a hug. I got really tense but calmed down when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Okay its time for some of us to go to bed," Carlisle put in. Well, I understood that, the pure vampires don't sleep but the half breeds do. The werewolves started heading out the door except three werewolves. Jacob was still near Renesmee; the two other werewolves got up and walked over to Jacob. "We are going to keep guard out there for a while, Jacob," said one werewolf that wasn't as muscular and tall as Jacob. "Alright Sam; make sure nothing else comes into the territory, Paul," Jacob said to the other werewolf. Paul was more muscular then Sam but not as muscular as Jacob and he was a little bit shorter then Sam. They turned around to head out the door when my eyes met Paul's, I had a shiver go down my body and I quickly turned my head away from him. What was this feeling? I looked back to where he was standing and he was gone. I looked around and found Renesmee and Jacob staring at me, I gave them a questioning look. They both shrugged and started talking to each other.

"Hey, didn't I say its time for people to go to bed," Carlisle interrupted their conversation. I looked over to him, "You will be sleeping in Renesmee's room. That would be fine with you right, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked Renesmee. She nodded, Renesmee turned back to Jacob, "I will see you tomorrow. Good night," she said to him. "Good night," he said while he pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he went outside, I looked over at Renesmee and then understood what imprinted meant. "Oh my gosh! Imprinting is like soul mates, right?" I said out loud to anyone that was listening. I looked into Renesmee eyes and she smiled at me, "You learn quick, I didn't even have to explain anything," she said. She lead me to a big room, there was two queen size beds in here. "I'm not taking someone else's bed am I?" I asked with a little concern. "Oh no. Alice put it in here because she saw something that she said it will be for some use. And I guess she was right," she answered and sat on a light blue covered bed. She pointed to the bed on the other side of the room, it was covered in purple coverings, "Alice said that it is going to be used by someone that liked the color purple," she explained.

"That's my favorite color," I said and I continued, "Thank you, Alice," I knew she was going to hear me because they can hear everything that is happening in the house. I heard Alice answer too, "No problem. I'm glad you love it." I smiled and went and sat down on the bed. "I noticed you had a little staring contest with Paul," she said while she got comfortable in her bed. "Oh yeah, I don't know what that was all about," I answered with confusion and remembering the feeling I had when I looked into his eyes. I guess I zoned out because Renesmee was talking to me, "Well, I think we should go to bed. I will explain things to you tomorrow. Good night." I looked over to her and she was lying down on her pillow, "Alright, good night," I answered back. I lied down and fell in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and looked over to where Renesmee was sleeping. I couldn't believe my eyes, Jacob was lying next to her and she was cuddle right into his arms. I didn't even hear him come in or smell him. I got up real quietly and walked out of the room. I heard the other vampires moving around and also smelled some werewolves in the house; I still thought it was weird that the vampires and werewolves were getting along. But I thought that too soon because I walked into the living room and saw Emmett and Paul yelling at each other. "You stupid mutt! I can beat you in anything," Emmet yelled at Paul. "Oh yeah! Well I bet I can beat you in a fight you stupid blood sucker," Paul yelled back at Emmet. "You guys are not going to start fighting in this house," Carlisle yelled at both of them. "Alright we will take it outside," Paul and Emmett said at the same time. They kind of raced outside' I followed them out there. I don't really like seeing people fight because I had a bad memory when people start fighting. The leader of the vampires who raised me started fighting other vampires and killing them. It was horrible to watch, "What the hell is going on down there?" I heard Renesmee yelling from the window in her room. I looked up to her window and saw Jacob jump out of the window. "Paul, come on man. Don't start a fight, we know you can fight," Jacob yelled at Paul.

Paul ignored Jacob," You ready blood sucker?" he asked Emmet. "Oh man, I was always ready for this," Emmet answered. I didn't want to see anyone start fighting, so I did the unthinkable. I walked right between them and closed my eyes, "Stop it now," I said but I didn't feel confident about this. "Hey, move it Half Breed," that scrawny boy's voice came to my ears, Quil, "I want to see this go down." I started to get angry; I opened my eyes and knew that they changed to the color red. I haven't eaten in awhile and when I get mad my eyes will turn red when I'm hungry. "You got something to say, Mutt?" I said and continued, "Do you really think you can fight me off? Try me boy and see what happens when a pup messes with a warrior." I got tense, waiting for a werewolf to strike me down but nothing came. "You haven't eaten in awhile," Jasper said more like a statement then a question. I nodded and then all of a sudden I felt weak. I needed blood and all I could smell was Renesmee; Edward heard what I was thinking right away, "Don't even think about hurting Renesmee," Edward yelled at me. I felt some of the werewolves tense up and some of the vampires. "I would never…" I said but there was a quiver in my voice.

Jacob transformed into his wolf form and started growling at me. "Please don't do that. I can't ha… handle this right now," I said while I knelt down to my knees. My head was throbbing and the pain in my throat was burning like fire. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, I tensed up even more but then a shiver went down my back. The feeling came back, the same feeling I had when I looked into Paul's eyes. I looked up into Paul's eyes, "Its ok, how about we go hunting," he said to me. I heard the young werewolves snort and started laughing but they got a warning from Sam and they shut up right away. "The… they wouldn't let me eat animal blood. So I would sneak out and get some animal blood but that's when they started keeping me in a room most of the time; they tried to force me to drink human blood. They even went so far as to starve me and then brought a human child to my…" I said but I couldn't go on. I broke down crying and then felt Paul's arms wrap around me. I put my face into his chest and let it all out, "Well, its time for a family hunt," Carlisle finally broke the silence. Everyone agreed and went back inside to change and do other things.

I wiped away my tears and then remembered I was in the arms of a werewolf. I became tense again, "Its fine," he said while he pulled away from me and stood up. I looked up to him but he was looking over at the house, "They are almost ready to go. You should go get some other clothes on," he said while looking down at me. "I… I don't have any other clothes," I answered back with a little stutter. "That's fine; Alice got some clothes packed up in a closet in the house. She said it would be handy and she was right again," Renesmee's voice came into the conversation. I looked up at her, "I'm sorry; I just couldn't hold my hunger anymore," I said back to her. "It's ok. We all have to go through that sometimes," she answered back and she gestured for me to follow her. I got up and glanced at Paul, he gave me a smile and I gave him a shy smile back. Then I followed Renesmee into the house and to the closet. She pulled out a big bag of clothes and handed them to me. I just wanted to hurry so nobody has to wait; I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and put them on in a nearby bathroom.

While I was getting dressed I looked into the bathroom mirror and saw my red eyes. I looked like the newborns that would come to the vampires' house when I lived there. I went out into a living room where everyone was waiting, "What kind of animals are we hunting today?" I asked. "We hunt anything that we like to eat the most. So what did you usually eat?" Jasper answered and asked me a question. "Oh, I usually ate something small, like a rabbit or whatever I could get fast," I answered. "We got plenty of deer and bears, my favorite are bears," Emmet said while he smiled at me. I nodded at them and we set off into the woods. When we got far into the woods I got a smell of a deer and I couldn't control my hunger and I was on the hunt. I ran through the trees, "Don't get in her way, she is on instinct right now," Jasper's voice warned everyone. I felt everyone started slowing down away from me but I kept running. I needed this blood; I got to where the deer was. I heard the others surrounding around where I and the deer were. I felt them staring at me, "They are studying on what I'm doing," I said in my mind. The deer smelled one of the werewolves on the opposite side I was standing and the deer started running towards me. But stopped when it smelled me but I was too fast for it to turn and run. I jumped right out, grabbed the deer and snapped its neck.

I felt everyone staring at me but I ignored their stares. My hunger took over me; I bit into the deer and started sucking the blood. I pulled away from the deer when I was done and I stood up. I sensed Jasper walking over to me, "Very good," he said; I looked up at him. He smiled, "You have our mother's eyes. They are so beautiful," he said and turned and went with the others to continue to hunt. I started following them after I moved the deer close to a den that might have something that will eat the meat. I hold Emmet catch a bear and the rest caught deer except Renesmee; she found a boar and caught it. It was a big boar; when everyone was filled we went deeper in the woods to just run around. We got to a river that looked like it cut the woods in half. I jumped over it but was attacked by the three youngest werewolves. Quil and his friends joined in with the young wolves, "What the hell?" I yelled at them. I got up and got into an alert mode; one wolf jumped at me and I punched them in the face and he went flying. "Hey, don't you dare hurt my brother," I heard a female werewolf come in and transform. Sam came in, "Stop it all of you now," Sam called at them and they all froze. "What the hell is wrong with you all? Didn't you even think that she might not know this isn't our territory," Paul came in. I looked over on the other side of the river and the vampires were still on that side.

I started heading towards the river when Renesmee jumped over. "Don't worry, I'm imprinted with Jacob so I'm allowed over here," Renesmee explained. "So they are not allowed over here," I said pointing at the vampires and then continued, "But they are allowed over there," I said pointing at the werewolves. Renesmee nodded, "They are only over there to protect me. Since we have had a bad past," Renesmee tried to explain but I still didn't understand. "We also have another problem with a group of powerful vampires," Renesmee continued and she walked around in the werewolves. "Why didn't you smell the border to our territory?" Sam asked me with a questioning look. I looked back and stared at the river; I always had a weakness with water, I can't smell past the water. "Jinni?" Jasper said to me on the other side of the river and I looked over at him. I wanted to be over at his side so I jumped back over to Jasper. "I have a weakness that really pisses me off and I have no idea why it affects me," I answered to them. The werewolves and Renesmee jumped back over to the vampire side, "What is the weakness?" Jasper asked but I didn't get to answer because Edward answered for me. "The water is her weakness," Edward said. I looked over at the river and tried to smell over to the werewolves' territory but all I could smell was the water and the vampires' territory.

"I hate it so much. I can't smell past it," I said with some irritation in my voice. "Well, lets get home and research this," Carlisle offered and everyone started heading back to the house. The whole way back I was thinking of the powerful vampires Renesmee was talking about. We all went into the house and sat around a big flat screen TV and the younger wolves turned it on and started watching something. I still had the question going through my head and finally Edward answered me, "The vampires that Renesmee was talking about are called the Volturi." I winced at the name and got real tense. I can't believe the Volturi are messing with this family too. The Volturi use to come over to the other house to check on me. "It seems you know them," Edward said to me and I nodded. "The one called Jane tried to use her power on me but for some reason it didn't work and they were interested in me and wanted to take me but the leader of the house wouldn't let them," I said and closed my eyes and continued, "So, the Volturi started letting Jane torture some of the younger vampires but I didn't care. They were cruel to me and I would die before I went with them." The Volturi stopped coming around for about 17 years and I was wondering why. "Ah, that's around the time Bella was pregnant with Renesmee," Edward answered my question and I looked up at him.

Exactly, they couldn't get to me so they turned their attention to something more interested that they could put in their little royal Volturi. "Yes, that's exactly what happened but it was happening before Renesmee was even thought of. They were interested of Bella and also wanted her to change," Edward explained. I tensed even more and got really mad for no reason, "They are monsters! I can't even believe they are alive! All they do is try break families up! Threatening and killing family members! They disgust me!" I was yelling for no reason and I was pacing back and forth around everyone. Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, "You need to stay calm, Jinni," Jasper whispered into my ear. I calmed down and looked around at everyone, "I'm going to the bathroom," I said and headed up the stairs. When I got to the bathroom I felt the pain in my arm; those mutts ran into me like a bulldozer and it now started to hurt. I felt up my arm and realized that my shoulder was popped out of place. I popped it back into place and looked in the mirror to see my eyes were back to green. I went back downstairs when I got to the bottom of the stairs Carlisle was right there, "You want me to look at that?" he asked but I shook my head no. I passed the living room where everyone one was in and the young wolves were snickering and giving Quil a high five.

I ignored them and went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I pulled out some ice and wrapped it in a paper towel but it slipped out of my hand. I didn't hear it hit the ground; I looked down and saw Paul's hand inches from the ground with the ice. He stood up straight and placed the ice on my shoulder, "This will heal faster then you think," he said to me. "I know," I answered back and took the ice from his hand and backed away from him a little. He gave me a smile and walked closer to me; his body was inches away from mine and I couldn't back up anymore. I tossed the ice onto the counter behind me then his hand came to my face and felt my cheek. The warmth of his hand made my body shiver and the smell of his scent. For some reason his scent didn't bother me like the rest of his pack, "Your scent don't bother me," he said while leaning his face closer to me. I put my hand up to his chest to push him away but when my hand touched his skin I couldn't stop touching his skin. It was so hot like a really hot stove was on; I moved my hand caressing his chest. He smirked, "You can't resist the imprint we have," when he said that I pushed him away from me. "I can resist as long as I want," I snapped at him and picked up the ice and threw it in the sink. My shoulder felt fine now, it didn't take long for the bruising of the shoulder to heal. I was facing away from him but I could still feel he was staring right into me. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips were inches away from my ear, "You can't resist for long, the imprint will take over you soon," he whispered in my ear.

I smelled Jasper coming into the kitchen but I wasn't fast enough to push Paul off of me. I turned and looked at Jasper and he was glaring at Paul, "You need to wait until she wants the imprint. Not pressuring her into the imprint," Jasper said with a bad tone in his voice. "Well, I can't resist her with this imprint all right," he said back with a smirk on his face. I felt so embarrassed when I saw my brother and someone that I was so attracted to, talk about me like I wasn't even there. It also made me mad, "Hello, I'm still right here and I control my own life. I really don't need you guys telling each other what I need and what I don't need," I snapped at both of them. I pushed past both of them and walked back into the living room. I knew that everyone there heard what happened in the kitchen and I was even more upset so I ran back up stairs into my bedroom. Renesmee was already in there, "I know you don't like the imprint but you can't avoid the adore he gives you and what you want to give back," she said to me while she was staring at a book on her lap. "I just feel weird about it all. Also Jasper doesn't look pleased about it at all," I answered back while I went to my bed and sat on it, facing Renesmee. "He isn't pleased that Paul is trying to push it on you. Paul is expecting you to just fall in his arms and let him be the love of your life," she answered as she looked up from the book. "But that's exactly want I feel," I said and stood up real fast and continued, "I want to touch his warm skin and I want to smell his scent but at the same time I'm scared of all that."

I knew that everyone down stairs was hearing every word Renesmee and I were saying but I didn't care. "Then let your feelings go, Paul will never even think of hurting you since you are imprinted with him. All he cares about is you and your safety," she said while putting her book up. "Yes, you are the best about these things since your with Jacob," I said and I looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded, her eyes sparkled just like when she was looking at Jacob. This imprinting thing was really strong; all I could think about right now was Paul. His caramel color skin and the smell of his scent, the warmth of his skin and the way he looked at me. "Hey, I can hear everything you are thinking," I heard Edward's voice come down from down stairs. "Wait… what is she thinking of?" I heard Paul's excited voice from down stairs too. It was quick going down stairs and I was in Edward's face, "Stay out of my head," I growled in his face. Renesmee was right next to me in a second with her hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from him. Then Jasper was standing in front of me blocking Edward's face from me. I looked up into his face and I calmed down real quick and I let Renesmee push me into a chair. "I… don't need… another vampire… reading my mind," I said slowly between my grinding teeth. Jasper quickly looked at me again, "Aro read your mind," he said more like a statement then a question. I nodded and breathed in deeply and calmed myself down and glanced at Paul real quickly.

He had a stern look on his face but when he caught my eyes, his face turned softer and he smiled at me. I couldn't resist smiling back at him and I regretted that because everyone noticed. I quickly looked away with embarrassment and stood up. "I'm going to bed early. Night everyone," I said quickly and quickly went up the stairs. I only changed the sweat pants to short shorts and lay down on the bed. Renesmee came in, "You need to learn how to control your anger. My father can't control on what he hears from everyone," she said while she changed for bed. "I think he can learn. The only way to survive where I lived last was to be strong and have anger to defend yourself," I said back with a strong voice. "Well, you only need that once in a while. For now, you should learn how to control the anger," she said back in the same soft voice. I nodded; I stayed up talking to her until Jacob came into the room and lay down next to her. Then she was out with her head lying on his chest and he was out right after her. I smelled some of the werewolves come back in and switched with the vampires. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I got tensed. Then there was a little knock on the door and I quickly looked at Renesmee and Jacob but they were deep in sleep. The door opened enough for Paul to stick his head through, "Hey… oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" he said with a smile on his face. I shook my head no and he came into the room and shut the door quietly.

I got real tense and he sensed that, "I'm sorry. I just had to see you and hold you in my arms," he said and he came to me. He put his hand to my cheek and caressed it like he did in the kitchen. My body shivered again and my hand went up and touched his cheek. He smiled and pulled me into his arms and hugged me gently. I couldn't resist anymore so I put my arms around his neck and caressed the back of his head. "You must be tired," he whispered in my ear and he gently laid my head down on my pillow. I put my hand on his shoulder and realized that he was only wearing a pair of shorts but I ignored that. He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I moved closer to him and snuggled into his arms. I rested my face into his chest and let his warmth absorb me and I fell right asleep.

I woke still in his arms and I moved a little to see Renesmee. She wasn't there and neither was Jacob; I jolted up with surprise and noticed that I slept in longer then I expected. Paul felt my jolt and sat up, "Is something wrong?" he said in a worried voice. I shook my head no and looked at him, "I just never slept in like this before," I said and I looked into his eyes. He smirked at me, "You want to keep sleeping in," he offered and pulled me into his arms. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed the top of my head. "Breakfast is done," I heard Esme's voice go through the whole house and then smelled eggs and bacon. I thought my stomach growled but it wasn't mine, it was Paul's. I laughed out loud and got out of his arms, "How about we go down there and eat something," I said with little giggle at the end. He nodded and smiled at me; we went down stairs together. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, all I heard was the wolves laughing and talking to each other. The vampires were in the living room and I remembered the full vampires don't eat human food. I walked into the dining room and everyone froze, "Come on in," a woman's voice offered and she walked in from the kitchen with plate of food. I didn't recognize this one and neither did I recognize the rest of the new ones that were in here. There were girls next to the wolves and very close to be exact.

Renesmee was next to Jacob of course but Quil had a girl next to him and so did a couple of more wolves. I watched the one with the food and saw a horrible scar on her face but looked at her eyes when she looked at me. She put the plate down near Sam and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. Then I realized that these girls were imprinted with some of the wolves, "Oh sorry, I'm Emily," she introduced herself. I smiled at her and I bowed. Damn it, why the hell did I do that for? But she just smiled at me even more and pointed at two empty chairs next to Renesmee and Jacob. I went and sat into one of the chairs and Paul the other; he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "Thanks for not staring at Emily's scar," he whispered into my ear and then he continued, "I'll explain everything later." We ate some food and I couldn't believe how much these wolves can eat. I stopped counting on how many bacon strips Paul had after 20 pieces but I started ignoring how much he was eating after he ate his 20th piece of bacon. I only ate some eggs, three strips of bacon and some toast. I started laughing when I saw Quill and Embry start racing each other and it was hilarious to me but nobody else was laughing. The young wolves eyed me with weird eyes and I got up and started helping Emily clean up.

I picked up some dishes, "Oh no, you don't have to help me," Emily protested but I didn't let her take the dishes form me. "I insist. I'm going to help you clean, there are lots of dishes. I will help you," I said with a smile. When I was walking towards the kitchen, I felt my foot hit someone else's foot and I started falling but I was quicker then that. One of my hands was flat on the floor and I was doing a front flip and then I caught the dishes before they hit the floor. I turned on the spot and saw Embry and Jared were laughing and the young wolves joined in but I just smirked at them. "Nice one boys. Maybe next time you will actually trip me, so you guys wouldn't look like fools laughing for no reason," I snapped at them in a soft voice and that shut them right up. I smiled and continued into the kitchen to help clean the dishes. I heard Paul, Sam, and Jacob laughing and warning the young wolves to not do that again to me. I was smirking the whole time cleaning with Emily, "I know you didn't have a second glance at my scars," she said and that made me tense. "I don't blame him or keep a grudge at him," she said and went into story of Sam losing control near her and that's how she got the scars. I shivered and thought of Jacob losing control around Renesmee, then the same picture came in but it was Paul losing control around me.

Emily looked at me, "Sam still beats himself up because of it but I keep telling him its not his fault," she saw the fear in my face and continued, "Don't be afraid of him. I'm merely human but you have vampire in you, you will be able to defend yourself." I looked up at her but I couldn't stop picturing how Sam mauled Emily and how he regrets it for the rest of his life. She gave me apologetic smile, "Oh, don't mind what I say," she said real quick and walked back into the dining room. I was frozen there; I couldn't believe someone that you are imprinted with can also hurt you. I sensed Paul coming into the kitchen but I ignored his presence. "She told you," he said but it wasn't a question, I looked up at him. He had worry all over his face and he was tense. I wanted to go and comfort him but at the same time I was afraid of him. Everyone in the house was silent and alert to everything we were saying. I took a step forward but I stopped and looked at the floor. I glanced at him and he was angry, I went into alert mode. "I can sense that you are afraid," he growled out. I was quickly in his face and he was surprised, "I may have fear but it doesn't mean anything," I growled back at him.

I stormed out of the kitchen, "Also," I turned and directed at everyone, "People need to mind their own business." I would regret saying that later but right now I didn't care. I ran outside and I just kept running but I stopped. I sensed someone following me and I instantly smelled Jasper. "You can't keep running from everything," he said while looking into my eyes and putting calmness mood into me. "I know but when Emily told me that, it kind of freaked me out. And I saw Renesmee going through the whole thing too," I said while sighing from the calmness. He smiled and pulled me into a hug but then he got tensed right away, "Sorry. I'm just not use to human blood just yet," he explained. I looked up at him with a questioning look, "I guess its time for me to tell you my story," he said and went into when he left me at that house. He was the youngest soldier until he met Maria and her girls. "Maria… I met a Maria coming here," I said and he nodded and continued saying that they kept him in use of controlling the newborns they made. He did this until he didn't want it anymore and he left and wondered until he found Alice. "She was waiting for me, of course," he said and smiled with the memory.

I walked back with him with his arm around my shoulders. That's when I sensed a storm coming, I looked up at the sky and it was getting dark. I smiled, "I hope it lightning," I said out loud. Jasper looked down at me, "You like the storm, huh. You are very interesting," he said with a smile on his face. "But the rain messes with my smelling," I said and we headed into the house. I saw everyone now at the TV, watching the news; it seems there was killing happening in a big city. I looked around until my eyes landed on Paul; he had a stern look on his face. I guess he sensed me looking at him because he looked up at me. His face softens a little but I could still see that he was hurt by the way I stalked out of the house. I gave him a signal towards the dining room. He got up and followed me into the dining room and I turned to face him. He started to say something but I cut him off by putting my arms around his waist and placing my cheek on his chest. "I'm sorry," I said to him, he wrapped his arms around me, "I will never hurt you," he said back to me.

A few months have gone by and I have been learning a lot about everyone. Rosalie explained about her life before she was a vampire and how she changed into a vampire. Then the rest told about how they turned into a vampire. I learned about the history of the wolves and that was very interesting. I was running through the vampires dodging there attacks and I flipped over one of the wolves. Then my foot was caught and I was slammed to the ground. I flipped back up and tackled Emmet for doing that; at the end everyone was laughing. I was in a tree and jumped down to the ground. "Very good everyone," Carlisle said to everyone and continued, "Lets go inside and rest." Even though the vampires don't need to rest, the werewolves and half breeds still had human qualities. I have become closer to everyone, I'm close friends with girls; its fun hanging out with them when the guys weren't around. Alice really knows how to make everything fun even when everyone doesn't want to do anything. She is like the joy of the family, Rosalie is the hotness of the family, Bella is the shield of the family, Esme is the mother of the family, and Renesmee and I are the children of the family. Leah and Emily always joke with us, so I put them under as the Wolves of the family.

"I got some new clothes for everyone," Alice cheered and threw a big bag onto a bed. I heard Bella moan but I just smiled and looked up at Alice. Then we smelled the guys coming home, "Yes! Saved by the men," Bella yelled and was down the stairs before the guys were in the house. I laughed and saw Alice looking annoyed and I remembered that she can't see past the wolves. I patted Alice on the shoulder, "We will get her. I promise," I said while smiling at her. She cheered up right away and she went down stairs to Jasper. While I was going down the stairs I saw Alice kiss Jasper with her legs around his waist. It seems she jumped her whole body at him, I giggled at the scene. I haven't kissed Paul and then I felt awkward looking at them. I wanted to be with Paul longer to get into a more serious relationship. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "Hello," Paul whispered into my ear, I felt his hot breath and my body shivered like it always does. He chuckled and I moved my body in his arms until I was facing him, "Hi, did you have fun?" I asked like the shiver never happened. He nodded and his face got closer to me but I turned my face away from his and looked at everyone getting comfortable in the living room.

He got closer and kissed my cheek, "I told you before, I can wait," he said in my ear. I looked back at him, he has kissed me on my cheek before but I never did it to him. I put my hand on his right cheek and moved to the back of his head and pulled him closer and kissed his left cheek. "There. Now you can wait with more patients," I said with a tease and walked into the living room. I sat down on the floor near Renesmee and Jacob; I watched Paul come in with a smirk on his face and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I moved closer to his side. "There are killings in Seattle again," Edward said with a hiss. I looked over at the TV and got real tense, the reporters were showing a video of a young lady getting mauled by a group of guys and pulled into a house. "That's a video of Sydney Samuels last seen alive," said a reporter. I gasped and took the remote from Edward and rewind the video and watched the guys maul the young girl and paused on the closest to one of the guy's face. I dropped the remote and fell to my knees, I was looking at one of the vampires that lived in the hell hole I use to live in. "They are coming after me after all," I whispered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Paul said and he picked me up by my waist. "It seems these vampires are from the house she used to live in," Edward explained to everyone. "So, they are coming after her? Why?" Jasper exclaimed out to anyone that had an answer. "Because I ran away," I whispered and I felt everyone staring at me. I shook myself back and looked up at Paul; I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. "I need to go before they come here," I said and tried to move but Paul had a tight grip around my waist. I moved my hand to his arm and tried to move his arm but he got tense and wouldn't let go. "Then we will protect you with all we have," Carlisle said and stood up. Paul nodded with agreement and I looked around. Everyone stood up and muttered to each other with agreement. That's when I got the strength to push Paul away, "No one is going to risk their lives for me. I am the one that ran away and I am going to be the one fighting this until I'm free," I said with a growl in my voice. "So, you going to get yourself killed by fighting them yourself. You won't be free, you will be dead," Renesmee said with a worried voice. "I rather be dead then a prisoner," I said and started pacing. "They aren't normal vampires. They are soldiers, healers, and assassins. They won't stop until they have me prisoner or killed me. People that get in their way won't even get a second glance at them before they are dead," I yelled really fast.

I looked up at everyone's face that have accepted me and treated me like family. I couldn't let this family get hurt because I broke out of prison and hiding out. "You don't need to hide anymore. You belong here and we will protect you," Edward said after he read my mind. I tried holding in the tears that were in my eyes but they started running down my cheeks. Paul pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest. I broke down crying and everyone let me. I finally got a hold of myself and wiped away the tears on my hand. "Now, tell us everything about those guys," Jasper said while pointing at the TV and continued, "And anyone that will be coming after you." I looked over at the TV, "The one that I paused on is Henry and the other guys are his friends, Andy an… and Zachary," I stuttered at the end on the guy that tried to… I stopped myself from thinking it so Edward didn't hear. "What did this Zachary do to you?" Edward of course had to ask me. I breathe out deeply and saw in the corner of my eye Paul's confused face looking at me. "He tried to… to… to rape me," I stuttered a lot trying to say that and sensed everyone tensing up. I closed my eye, that's why I didn't want to say anything. "Zachary is mine to kill then," Paul growled and I turned to face him.

I never saw the madness in his face and eyes. I put my hands on his cheeks and made him look me in the eyes. "He isn't going to be the worst one there. There are also Andy's and Henry's mates going to be here," I said and shivered just thinking about the fierce female vampires. Paul felt my shiver and wrapped his arms around me like he was trying to protect me already. "Who are these female vampires?" Edward asked with interest. I rested my arms on Paul's arms with my hands on his shoulders. I pulled away and faced everyone, "Henry's mate's name is Felicia and Andy's mate's name is Mary," I said and tensed at the names. They have made my life hell when I was living there. "But the one you guys need to worry about most is the head mistress of the house," I said and sat down. I couldn't stand while thinking about the most horrible vampire in the world. "Her name is Edna," I said and tensed at the name even more just saying it out loud.


End file.
